


Lonely Caller

by hardyrose



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drabble, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyrose/pseuds/hardyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie overhears Alec talking on the phone to his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Caller

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot prompted by fiftysevenacademics on tumblr.com.

The sun was just beginning to sink into the sea lining the shores of Broadchurch when Ellie Miller approached the front entrance of the circular police station building. Tucking the folder of notes under her left arm, Ellie used her right to open the front door. She used the elevator to get to the second floor. The doors opened to an empty hall and when Ellie opened the door to the offices, she was greeted by empty desks.

Only some were scattered with case files. Since the killer had been found and the suspicions of Ellie’s knowledge on the murder of Danny had been dampened down, crimes had been at an all-time low throughout Broadchurch.

As Ellie rounded the corner, the generic ringtone of an iPhone rang through the open doorway of the DI’s office, piercing through the lonely silence of both rooms. The irritating noise suddenly stopped halfway through the second ring, as did Ellie’s legs when she heard Alec Hardy’s Scottish accent answer with an almost hesitant voice.

“Hello?” Hardy’s voice also had a concerned tone to it that made Ellie stay hidden just outside of his office.

“Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, sweetheart,” Ellie’s brow furrowed at Hardy’s hastened voice and the pet name she never thought she would ever hear come from the mouth of her gruff and immensely impolite boss. How could she even be sure this was the same man as the man who, on the day of the murder, stood at the door of the Latimer’s house with not a single trace of emotion gracing his features?

"Darling, I’m so sorry you had to find out this way," Ellie’s doubt of the person on the other side of the wall had disappeared when she recognized the frustrated huff of the ill-manned copper. 

"I know, I know. Listen, I told your mother about this and I thought she would tell you in her own way… I’m not really in the position to make excuses, but you haven’t exactly been answering any of my calls," He was obviously out of practice from dealing with emotional teenage girls. Ellie could remember getting cheesed off with her dad when he blamed her homework panics on her being irresponsible. She would just want him to make her a cup of tea or give her a cuddle so she could carry on making her own mistakes.

“I’m really sorry. I wish I could be there, but your mother really doesn’t want me there,” his voice had a reasonable feel to it, but Ellie could definitely sense his hurt from his slightly withdrawn tone. “She doesn’t, darling. I let you both down and I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I love you, darling. I miss you, too.”

Ellie started to feel guilty for having heard such a private conversation, so she turned away and placed the note folder on the table in the small briefing room next door to Alec’s office. Quickly heading back to the elevator, Ellie’s mind was cascading with realization. The person on the other line was obviously his daughter. She was still in awe at the undeniably tender way Alec had spoken. His daughter had to have been a daddy’s girl. However, only one thought continued to bounce around in Ellie’s mind. One thought that made her pity the man she never thought she would pity.

Alec Hardy is a very lonely man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment below. If you have your own prompt in mind, I would love to hear it. I might be able to write it!


End file.
